35 adjetivos
by BrunaGA
Summary: 35 adjetivos descrevem muito bem Sirius Black. Talvez até demais, do ponto de vista de Marlene McKinnon.
1. Importante

**Harry Potter ou qualquer outro elemento da saga me pertence**. Caso eu inventar algum personagem, vou avisar no final capítulo.

Aceito sugestões, críticas e comentários – se quiserem, podem deixar reviews, mensagem privada ou mandar por e-mail (o e-mail está no meu perfil).

Agradeço a todos que lerem a fic, e, por favor, deixem reviews.

**Muito obrigada, e espero que gostem :D**


	2. 35 adjetivos

Que Sirius Black é "inútil, imprestável, desnecessário" e mais outros 32 adjetivos, era verdade universal do ponto de vista de Lily Evans e Marlene _McKinnon. Algumas vezes Lily e Marlene eram questionadas por algumas corvinais – especialmente "a loira" – da razão para tudo isso. Para Lily, a resposta era tão óbvia que ela não perdia tempo explicando, apenas resmungava um "motivos pessoais". O que não era verdade. Ambas as garotas tinham tal opinião a respeito de Sirius Black baseada em algumas situações._


	3. Irritante

Abóbora frita com omelete e queijo derretido acompanhado de salame e mortadela de frango batido com vitamina e creme de leite não é gostoso. Eu nunca comi, nem você – eu acho – mas ambos sabemos que não é gostoso.

E perguntar por que eu acho Sirius Black irritante é a mesma coisa que perguntar por que essa gororoba da abóbora é ruim. Eu tenho minhas razões para pensar isso sobre o Black, e você vai entender.

Sirius Black é irritante porque os sétimos anos tem o tempo que seria de DCAT livre. E isso seria muito bom há 2 dias atrás, quando tudo estava normal. Mas não é bom hoje porque a Dorcas está estudando com o Lupin na biblioteca, a Alice está em Hogsmeade com o Frank, e eu estou na sala comunal com o Black e cia, porque a Lily está de mimimi com o Potter – há 2 dias – e eu preciso estar junto, no conceito de amizade da Lily.

Mas está tudo certo, exceto que estamos todos brincando de algum jogo trouxa que eu não me lembro o nome, mas acho que é algo de verdade ou estrupício.

_Claro que o estrupício seria o Black._

No fundo da garrafa está escrito "verdade", com o belíssimo garrancho do Potter, e na tampa da garrafa "desafio" – ?.

Estou quase fora do círculo, quando Lily grita "Lene, verdade, desafio, nota ou consequência?".

_O que?_

Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, porque nos últimos 40 minutos, fiquei copiando o dever de Historia da Magia de Lily. Sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo, respondi:

- Consequência.

Todos riram baixinho, olhando divertidamente para mim, quando Sirius Black disse, com o típico sorriso idiota:

- Se o Diggory e eu estivéssemos voando num hipogrifo, e um de nos fosse ser comido por ele, e a decisão fosse sua, quem morreria?

- Você.

- O se fosse o Pettigrew e eu?

- Você.

- O Ranhoso ou eu?

- Você.

- Claro... Sua decisão sempre será eu. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente, me olhando com os olhos azuis acinzentados. – Mas e se fosse um bicho nojento que você odeia, seria eu, ou ele?

- Claro que o bicho mais nojento. Você.

Black franziu o cenho, mexendo nos cabelos.

- Um copo de suco de abóbora podre ou eu?

- Você.

- E se fosse abóbora frita com omelete e queijo derretido acompanhado de salame e mortadela de frango batido com vitamina e creme, quem você escolheria?

Na época eu não sabia, mas minha decisão sempre seria o Sirius. Até mesmo para morrer no lugar de abóbora frita com omelete e queijo derretido acompanhado de salame e mortadela de frango batido com vitamina e creme de leite.

* * *

**Heeeey! :D**

**Deixem reviews, por favor :3 e coloquem sugestões nas reviews, se quiserem!**

**Eu leio tooooodas as sugestões, mas deixem, isso ajuda MUITO na história!**

**Muito obrigada por estarem lendo e acompanhando a fic! :D**


	4. Lindo

O dia estava fantástico. Era uma manhã de verão, e corria um vento maravilhoso pelo Salão Principal. As vozes ecoavam altas no salão, sua grande maioria falando sobre o jogo Grifinória x Corvinal que haveria naquela semana.

Eu sempre gostei do verão em Hogwarts, o jeito como o vento mexia a folhagem das plantas, empurrava as folhas caídas no chão, o barulho do tilintar dos sinos, como o cabelo do Black bagunçava... PAROU.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

- Lene, não vai comer mais? – Pettigrew disse, olhando para o Profeta Diário em suas mãos.

- Não. – Olhei pelo canto do olho para Black e – que sorriso.

Pedro passou o braço sobre a mesa, pegando os cookies do meu prato e terminando meu suco.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Muito errada. Quer dizer, eu não costumo reparar no cabelo do Black, no sorriso dele – nele, em geral. Claro que o dia estava bom demais. Quando eu achei que as coisas não poderiam ficar mais estranhas, na aula de feitiços eu fiz dupla com – quem adivinhar ganha uma abóbora.

* * *

Nunca tinha reparado muito no chão de Hogwarts. Existe uma certa beleza no chão que a gente pisa aqui. Os detalhes dele, cada rachadura, cada desenho, cada...

- Marlene?

Senti minhas bochechas quentes.

- Sim?

- Hã... É a sua vez.

- Do que?

- A pomba...

- Que pomba?

- Do seu lado?

- TEM UMA POMBA DO MEU LADO?

* * *

Tá certo que na aula de feitiços a gente sempre transforma pombos em objetos, mas é que eu estava distraída com o magnifico chão para prestar atenção na aula – ou no Sirius.

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ho!**

**Haha :p**

**Gente, sério, eu tentei fazer melhor que o "Irritante". **

**E deem sugestões pro próximo capítulo, ok?**

**Tipo, mesmo! **

**Eu preciso de sugestões, vai fazer a história andar mais rápido!**

**Ah, e sobre os capítulo serem curtos, a proposta da fic é fazer 35 capítulos, então eles serão assim, desse tamanho mesmo!**

**Muito obrigada, e não se esqueçam: deixem sugestões, vai ajudar DEMAIS.**

**E quem preferir mandar por e-mail, sintam-se a vontade (tem no meu perfil :p).**


	5. Irresistível - parte 1

O sol estava forte, as pessoas riam, falavam alto, corriam pelo gramado, e eu ficava na Sala Comunal encarando o nada. Absoluto tédio. Uma manhã linda de aula vaga e eu estou nesse tédio. Pombas, Lily. Por que teve que virar namorada do Potter? Agora só ficam de mimimi por Hogwarts e a cabeça de fósforo esquece da amiga solteira.

E Alice praticamente se mudou pros Três Vassouras com o Frank. A Dorcas resolveu jogar quadribol com os amigos do Potter e cia. e também esqueceu de mim.

Sério, parece que de repente todo mundo arrumou qualquer compromisso de última hora, exceto eu, mas como diz minha mãe, eu não sou todo mundo. Eu sou Marlene _McKinnon, o prazer é todo seu._

Claro que como a lei natural da vida, as coisas poderiam ficar piores – e ficaram assim que o Black entrou na Sala.

- Bom dia, Lene. Não está com a Lily?

- Sim, estou, Black. Não está vendo ela aqui do lado?

Ele apenas revirou os olhos e se jogou no sofá mais próximo, tirando a gravata e os sapatos.

Eu podia apostar um rim que o Black ia começar a jogar a juba pro lado e sorrir – aquele sorriso -, mas para minha surpresa, ele apenas permaneceu deitado e quieto.

Incrível como eu nunca havia reparado o quanto a camisa do uniforme fica bonita no Black. Fica larga, mas de uma maneira tão linda. Ele poderia até se passar por alguém civilizado.

- Marlene?

- Oi?

- Oi?

- Que foi? – eu disse, olhando perplexa para ele.

- Por que você tava olhando pra minha barriga?

Senti meu rosto corar.

- Eu não tava olhando pra sua barriga.

* * *

Heeeeeeeeeeey leitores!

MIL desculpas pela demora, de verdade!

Antes que perguntem por que o capítulo acabou assim, ele não acabou! O próximo capítulo será continuação desse, e ele já está sendo planejado, e acho que vocês vão gostar bastante :D

O adjetivo desse capítulo foi sugestão da leitora **BelleSC**. Muito obrigada pela sugestão, amei! =D

E adivinhem... **SOU BETA**! Deem uma olhadinha lá, vai :3 beta/4250481/BrunaGA

E por último, deixem **reviews**, deem **sugestões**, critiquem, comentem, enfim... Espero que estejam gostando!

Um beijo =*


End file.
